Blog użytkownika:XVYQ/Plants vs Zombies Heroes - moje pomysły na karty
Zacznę od tego, dlaczego robię to na oficjalnej wiki, a nie fanowskiej. Z 2-óch powodów: #Nie chcę zaczynać "przygody" z kolejną stroną wiki. #Fanowskie wiki są po prostu okropnie zrobione (nie wejdę w szczegóły). Plus jako, że jest to blog, nie obowiązują mnie tutaj zasady wzorów artykułów. Główną bolączką jest pisanie polskiego tłumaczenia karty w infoboksie, tłumaczeniu i opisie strony. Chcę się tego pozbyć, ale do rzeczy... ---- :Zmiany ---- Jeśli nie interesują cię zaproponowane przeze mnie zmiany do rozgrywki to możesz przejść od razu do następnego punktu tego bloga. Na początek kilka proponowanych przeze mnie zmian w rozgrywce: *Dodanie umiejętności , która ma zapobiec m.in. strategii z Soul Patchem i Force Field. Jest dosłownie odwrotnością . Umiejętność tę zyskują: 60px|link=Hibernating Beary 60px|link=Gravitree 60px|link=Tricarrotops 60px|link=Health-Nut 60px|link=Mirror-Nut 60px|link=Peacolith 60px|link=Soul Patch 60px|link=Grapes of Wrath 60px|link=Banana Launcher (PvZH) 60px|link=Veloci-Radish Hunter 60px|link=Pineclone 60px|link=Tranfiguration 60px|link=Electric Blueberry (PvZH) 60px|link=Torchwood (PvZH) 60px|link=Re-Peat Moss 60px|link=Umbrella Leaf (PvZH) 60px|link=Doubled Mint 60px|link=Gatling Pea (PvZH) 60px|link=Apotatosaurus 60px|link=Carrotillery 60px|link=Rotobaga (PvZH) 60px|link=Melon-Pult 60px|link=Threepeater (PvZH) 60px|link=Winter Squash 60px|link=Snake Grass 60px|link=Shooting Starfruit 60px|link=Witch Hazel (PvZH) 60px|link=Tricorn 60px|link=Winter Melon (PvZH) 60px|link=Dark Matter Dragonfruit 60px|link=Magnifying Grass (PvZH) 60px|link=Venus Flytrap 60px|link=Heartichoke 60px|link=Briar Rose 60px|link=Astrocado Pit 60px|link=Wing-Nut 60px|link=Cob Cannon (PvZH) 60px|link=Three-Headed Chomper 60px|link=Aloesaurus 60px|link=Synchronized Swimmer 60px|link=Overstuffed Zombie 60px|link=Deep Sea Gargantuar (PvZH) 60px|link=Nurse Gargantuar 60px|link=Vimpire 60px|link=Ancient Vimpire 60px|link=Mondo Bronto 60px|link=Kibg of the Grill 60px|link=Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar 60px|link=Octo Zombie (PvZH) 60px|link=Zombot 1000 60px|link=Portal Technician 60px|link=Zom-Blob 60px|link=Shieldcrusher Viking 60px|link=Mad Chemist 60px|link=Parasol Zombie (PvZH) 60px|link=Copter Commando 60px|link=Kitchen Sink Zombie 60px|link=Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur (PvZH) 60px|link=Gragantuar Mime 60px|link=Newspaper Zombie (PvZH) 60px|link=Exploding Imp 60px|link=Jester (pvZH) 60px|link=Imp-Throwing Gargantuar 60px|link=Gas Giant 60px|link=Valkyrie 60px|link=Binary Stars 60px|link=Gargantuar-Throwing Imp 60px|link=Hippity Hop Gargantuar 60px|link=Frankentuar 60px|link=Gargologist 60px|link=Defensive End 60px|link=Knight of the Living Dead 60px|link=Planetary Gladiator 60px|link=Bonus Track Buckethead 60px|link=Zombie King (PvZH) 60px|link=Undying Pharaoh 60px|link=Headstone Carver 60px|link=Dr. Spacetime 60px|link=Swashbuckler Zombie (PvZH) 60px|link=Zombot Sharktronic Sub (PvZH) 60px|link=Imp-Throwing Imp 60px|link=Space Cowboy 60px|link=Tomb Raiser Zombie 60px|link=Cryo-Yeti 60px|link=Cursed Gargolith 60px|link=Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (PvZH) *Zmiana zestawu kart, które były Basic - Common z Premium do Normal. **np. Shroom for Two, Power Flower. *Zmiana zestawu kart, które były Token z Colossal i Triassic do Normal. **np. Puff-Shroom, Goat. *Dodane 2 nowe typy kart: Spice dla roślin i Alien dla zombie. **30px|link=Soul Patch Flower Root Plant → Leafy Spice Plant **30px|link=Tough Beets Root Plant → Root Spice Plant **30px|link=Garlic (PvZH) Root Plant → Root Spice Plant **30px|link=Red Stinger (PvZH) Flower Plant → Flower Spice Plant **30px|link=Poppin' Poppies Flower Plant → Flower Spice Plant **30px|link=Invasive Species Leafy Flower Plant → Flower Spice Plant **30px|link=Punish-Shroom Mushroom Plant → Mushroom Spice Plant **30px|link=Sweet Pea (PvZH) Pea Plant → Pea Spice Plant **30px|link=Doubled Mint Leafy Plant → Leafy Spice Plant **30px|link=Onion Rings Root Plant → Root Spice Plant **30px|link=Vanilla Bean Flower Plant → Flower Spice Plant **30px|link=Astrocado Fruit Plant → Fruit Spice Plant **30px|link=Moonwalker Dancing Science Zombie → Dancing Alien Zombie **30px|link=Zom-Blob Monster Zombie → Monster Alien Zombie **30px|link=Gas Giant Gargantuar Monster Zombie → Gargantuar Alien Zombie **30px|link=Quickdraw Con Man Pirate Monster Zombie → Monster Alien Zombie **30px|link=Quasar Wizard Mustache Zombie → Mustache Alien Zombie **30px|link=Binary Stars Dancing Zombie → Dancing Alien Zombie **30px|link=Intergalactic Warlord Mustache Pirate Zombie → Mustache Alien Zombie **30px|link=Dr. Spacetime History Science Zombie → Science Alien Zombie **30px|link=Fire Rooster Pet Zombie → Pet Alien Zombie *Dodany nowy rodzaj rzadkości - Godlike - jego poświata jest czarno-szaro-białą "tęczą". Dodatkowo Super-Rare zostało zmienione na Epic **30px|link=Soul Patch Premium - Legandary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Wall-Nut Bowling Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Force Field Galactic - Super-rare → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Dandy Lion King Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Kernel Corn Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Molekale Galactic - Legendary → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Doubled Mint Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Espresso Fiesta Premium Super-rare → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=The Red Plant It Galactic - Super-rare → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=The Great Zucchini Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Shooting Starfruit Galactic - Legendary → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Dark Matter Dragonfruit Galactic - Legendary → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Briar Rose Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Three-Headed Chomper Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Astro Vera Galactic - Legendary → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Beta Carrotina Premium - Hero → Galactic - Hero **30px|link=Maniacal Laugh Premium - Super-rare → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Mondo Bronto Colossal - Legendary → Colossal - Godlike **30px|link=Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar Triassic - Legendary → Triassic - Godlike **30px|link=Octo Zombie (PvZH) Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Zombot 1000 Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Shieldcrusher Viking Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Gargantuars' Feast Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Quickdraw Con Man Colossal - Super-rare → Colossal - Godlike **30px|link=Binary Stars Galactic - Legendary → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Zombie King Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Intergalactic Warlord Galactic - Legendary → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 Galactic - Legendary → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Laser Base Alpha Galactic - Super-rare → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Space Cowboy Galactic - Legendary → Galactic - Godlike **30px|link=Zombot Plank Walker (PvZH) Premium - Legendary → Premium - Godlike **30px|link=Huge-Gigantacus Premium - Hero → Galactic - Hero *Dodano 6-u nowych bohaterów. *Dodany nowy zestaw kart - Spicy Aliens z opisem Unknown. Kolejność kart ustawiona jest względem klas bohaterów w kolekcji np. wszyscy bohaterowie Kabloom i Brainy mają tę klasę na początku, a klasy Solar i Crazy zawsze stoją na końcu. / / / / / / / / ---- :Nowi Bohaterowie ---- Przechodąc do meritum, naszego gwoździa programu... Jak za pewne wiecie podstawowa gra daje nam 10 bohaterów po każdej ze stron. Dodatek Galactic Gardens dał nam po 1ym bohaterze dla roślin i zombie. Następnie wyszły jeszcze 2 - Triassic Triumph i Colossal Fossils, które to jednak nie uraczyły nas nowymi bohaterami. Więc na początek chciałbym to zmienić... ---- Napalm ---- |główna supermoc = Carbonara Roślina atakuje w tej i sąsiednich liniach, dostaje / w każdej turze, gdy zostanie zniszczona wtorzy Carbonuta na tym rzędzie. |inne supermoce = Coconut Bowling Token Toss Tar Pits |opis = Gdyby tak pomnożyć żar Solar Flare i Captaina Combustible'a to i tak jest to zaledwie cząstka tego jaki żar bije od Napalma. }} Etymologia Jego nazwa pochodzi od [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Napalm napalmu], co nawiązuje do jego "gorącego temperamentu". Jest to również gra słów, gdyż w tym słowie występuje palm (palma). Statystyki *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Carbonara - Plant attack here and next door, gets / every turn, when destroyed make Carbonut here. **'Other:' Coconut Bowling, Token Toss, Tar Pits If you could multiply the heat of Solar Flare and Captain Combustible it's still just a part of the heat that Napalm has. Strategie Napalm posiada dostęp do tych samych kart co Solar Flare, więc jego strategie powinny działać również z nim. Talie Napalma ze względu na jego supermoce powinny opierać się na transformacjach i obronie. Wygląd Jest to palma z trzema kokosami, wzorowana na Exeggutorze Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy i jedyny bohater po stronie Roślin z rzadkością Triassic - Hero *Jest to drugi męski bohater, zaraz po Wall-Knightcie, należący do klasy *Carbonut to kosztujący Token ze statystykami / , który po ziszczeniu tworzy na tej linii Diamonuta. Należy do klasy **Diamonut to kosztujący Token Token ze statystykami / i umiejętnościami oraz . Jest to jedyna karta w całej grze z uzbrojeniem na poziomie 3. Należy do klasy ---- Prima-Lepton ---- |główna supermoc = Feel My Pain! Roślina jest 15px w tej turze. Dostaje i |inne supermoce = TBA TBA TBA |opis = TBA }} Etymologia Jego nazwa pochodzi od słów primal (pierwotny) i [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leptocereus Leptocereus] - rodzaju kaktusa. Statystyki *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Feel My Pain! - Plant is 15px this turn, gets and **'Other:' TBA, TBA ,TBA TBA Strategie Prima-Lepton posiada dostęp do tych samych kart co Grass Knuckles, więc jego strategie powinny działać również z nim. Co więcej dzięki jego supermocom rosliny mogą znacznie szybciej pokonać przeciwnika ze względu na postawienie na celność+przeszycie. Wygląd Mimo nazwy wzorowany jest na kaktusie kulkowym, podobnie jak Galacta-Cactus, jednak innego rodzaju. Wokół niego latają kaktusowe kolce, co jest nawiązaniem do leptonów. Nosi czarną pelerynę z wysokim kołnierzem. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy i jedyny bohater po stronie Roślin z rzadkością Colossal - Hero ---- Blockage ---- |główna supermoc = Trick Age Wszystkie Zombie są Sztuczkami do końca gry. |inne supermoce = Beyonder Camouflage Dragon's Lair |opis = Pochodzi spoza naszego świata, z wymiaru zwanego Smoczą Jamą. W czasach sztuczek użył jednej w niewłościwy sposów i teraz tak tkwi, zakamuflowany jako kamień aż po nasze czasy. }} Etymologia Jego nazwa to zbitek słów blockade (blokada) i age (wiek, w sensie okresu, nie stulecia np. wiek pary). Statystyki *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Trick Age - All Zombies are Trick for the rest of the game. **'Other:' Beyonder, Camouflage, Dragon's Lair He comes beyond our world, from dimension called Dragon's Lair. In trick ages he used one trick in wrong way and stuck camouflaged as stone to our age. Strategie Blockage posiada dostęp do tych samych kart co Professor Brainstorm, więc jego strategie powinny działać również z nim. Jednakże moce Blackage'a skupiają się na sztuczkach, więc (jeśli to możliwe) każda jego talia powinna zawierać Trickstera. Dzięki jego sztuczkom może on mieć również Zombie'ch posiadających Team-Up, co niezwykle utrudni przeciwnikowi dostanie się do bohatera Zombie. Jako, iż Dragon's Lair tworzy nieskończoną ilość kart z Team-Up, więc będzie to dobry sposób na zwiększanie siły Valkyrie. Wygląd Zombie ten wygląda jak Gizzard Lizard bez krawatu, ze skrzydłami i głową Dark Dragona. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy i jedyny bohater po stronie Zombie z rzadkością Triassic - Hero *Jego opis wspowina o wszystkich jego supermocach. ---- Fossilizator ---- |główna supermoc = Fossilize Wszystkie Rośliny na wysokościach, środowiskach i na wodzie mają i dostają . |inne supermoce = Monolithize Monetize Make-a-Beast |opis = Jego opis jest zbyt stary, by można było go odczytać. }} Etymologia Jego nazwa pochodzi od fossil (skamieliny) i odpowiedniego formantu, który sprawia, że to on staje się tym, który "skamienia". Statystyki *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Fossilize - All Plants on heights, environments and water have and gets . **'Other:' Monolithize, Monetize, Make-a-Beast His description is too old to be read. Strategie Fossilizator posiada dostęp do tych samych kart co The Smash, więc jego strategie powinny działać również z nim. Jednak z powodu posiadania supermocy skupiających się na blokowaniu przeciwnika będzie on się dobrze sprawdzał z umiejętnościami , 15px oraz Landscaperem. Wygląd Fossilizator wygląda jak duży szkielet koloru brązowojasnozielonego, czyli koloru skamieliny; podobny kolor do Rock Wall, ale trochę bardziej zielonopomarańczowy. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy i jedyny bohater po stronie Zombie z rzadkością Colossal - Hero *Jego główna supermoc jest jedyną w grze, która (w sprzyjających warunkach) może dotknąć wszystkich przeniwników. ---- :Nowe Karty ---- No i wreszcie najważniejsza chyba część tego bloga - nowe karty. Zestaw Spicy Aliens (Unknown) podzielony jest na 2 części, a każda z nich dodaje po 25 kart dla każdej ze stron. Łącznie 2 części Spicy Aliens dodają 100 kart. ---- Robo Kiwi ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Boska |klasa = |podział = Zwierzęca Owocowa Roślina |umejętności = Dostaje za każdy punkt zdrowia jaki posiada twój Bohater. Koniec tury: Atakuje twojego Bohatera za połowę posiadanego |opis = Wydaje mi się, że jestem kanibalem. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Animal Fruit Plant *'Ability:' This gets for each health your Hero has. End of turn: Attacks your Hero for half of its *'Rarity:' Godlike I think I'm cannibal. Strategie Z Nie dać sobie zabrać zbyt dużej ilości życia aż do 10 tury i wtedy postawić Robo Kiwi, mając nadzieję, że przeciwnik nie ma karty niszczącej/odbierającej życie roślinie. Przeciw Robo Kiwi ma tylko , więc jest niezwykle łatwo go pokonać, ale tylko i wyłącznie sztuczkami. Wygląd Jest to owoc kiwi z dziobem ptaka kiwi. Jest w całości pokryty ciemnoszarym, wpadającym w wyblakły granatowy, pancerzem. Jego receptory wzroku są koloru zielonego. Ciekawostki *Jego opis naśmiewa się z internetowego mema, w którym ptak kiwi je owoc kiwi. W rzeczywistości owoce zostały tak nazwane, bo ich skórka przypominała pióra kiwi. ---- Grainling ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Niepospolita |klasa = |podział = Nasienna Roślina |umejętności = Na końcu tury: Zmienia się w Roślinę kosztująca lub więcej. |opis = Jest to malutkie nasionko... nikogo nie obchodzi czego. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Seed Plant *'Ability:' End of turn: This transforms into a random Plant that costs or more. *'Rarity:' Uncommon It's the tiny seed of a... nobody cares. Strategie Z Ponieważ jest to w pewnym sensie ulepszona wersja Seedlinga, to jego strategie powinny również działać z Grainlingiem. Przeciw Grainling ma mało jak na swój koszt. W turze, w której może on byc wystawiony gracz powinien już móc go skontrować. Jeśli się to nie uda, powinien czekać na łud szczęścia, ponieważ Grainling może zamienić się zarówno w potężnego The Great Zucchiniego, jak i w dość przeciętną Vanillę. Wygląd Grainling wygląda dokładnie jak Seedling, ale jego głowa jest koloru słomy i ma kształt migdała/''ziarna zboża''. Ciekawostki *Początek jego opisu jest taki sam jak początek opisu Seedlinga. *Jest wzorowany na Seedlingu *Jego nazwa pochodzi od angielskiego słowa grain, które również oznacza ziarno. ---- African-American Pepper ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Przyprawowa Roślina |umiejętności = Gdy zostanie zraniony: Zombie na tej linii dostaje Gdy zostanie zniszczony: Tworzy na tej linii Pepper Fields |opis = Poprawność polityczna wyrządza więcej szkody niż pożytku. Ludzie! Czy wy tego nie widzicie? Ogarnijcie się wreszcie! }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Spice Plant *'Ability:' When hurt: Zombie here gets When Destroyed: Make Pepper Fields here *'Rarity:' Legendary Political correctness does more harm than good. You people! Don't you see it? Cop on finally! Strategie Z WKRÓTCE Przeciw WKRÓTCE Wygląd Jest to kulka czarnego pieprzu z oczami zrobionymi z czerwonego pieprzu. Ciekawostki *Pepper Fields nawiązuje do powiedzenia "Uciekaj, gdzie pieprz rośnie." *Pepper Fields daje Zombie'mu , gdy ten znajduje się na tym środowisku oraz / co turę. Token ten kosztuje . ---- Aspearagus ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Epicka |klasa = |podział = Groszkowa Roślina |umiejętności = , |opis = Powróciłem z przygody. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Ability:' , *'Rarity:' Epic I'm back from the adventure. Strategie Z Aspearagusa neleży postawić jak najszybciej, najlepiej przeciwko Zombie'mu z najniższym . Przeciw Gdy Aspearagus pojawi się na polu bitwy należy się go pozbyć jak najszybciej ze względu na jego umiejętności, które mogą niezwykle bardzo zaszkodzić graczowi. Wygląd Aspearagus, tyle, że w wersji 2D. Ciekawostki *Jego opis nawiązuje do usuniętej gry Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, w której to zadebiutował. ---- Tangle Kelp ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Liściasta Roślina |umiejętności = Ziemnowodność Gdy zombie zrani Liścia, niszczy tego zombie |opis = Jestem najlepszą wersją siebie. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Ability:' Amphiboius When a Zombie hurts a Leaf, destroy that Zombie *'Rarity:' Rare I'm the best version of myself. Strategie Z WKRÓTCE Przeciw WKRÓTCE Wygląd Wygląda dokładnie tak, jak jak w PvZ2 Ciekawostki *Jego opis wskazuje na umiejętność. W pierwszej części mógł zniszczyć tylko jednego Zombie; w drugiej 3-ech z użyciem Plant Fooda i 4-ego za pomocą samego siebie. W PvZH nie potrzebuje do tego wspomagaczy, a jedynie obecność liściastych roślin na polu bitwy. *Ma dokładnie taką samą umiejętność jak Briar Rose, ale w odniesieniu do roślin Liściastych, a nie do Kwiatków. ---- Tall-Nut ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Epicka |klasa = |podział = Orzechowa Roślina |umiejętności = Zombie na tej linii tracą i |opis = Nie przejdziesz! }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Ability:' Zombies here lose and *'Rarity:' Epic You shall not pass! Strategie Z Tall-Nut ma niezwykle dużo jak na swój koszt, dzięki czemu może być po prostu kartą obronną. Jego pełny potencjał ujawnia się w walce przeciwko klasom i , ponieważ te mają dostęp do umiejętności, które Tall-Nut kasuje. Może on również skasować umiejętność środowisk takich jak Laser Base Alpha, Ice Moon i Moon Base Z, ponieważ środowiska te same z siebie nie mają tych umiejętności, a jedynie dają je Zombie'm. Mimo tego, że kasuje umiejętności, podobnie jak Power Tower, to jest to tylko chwilowe. Jeśli Zombie, który znajduje się na linii, na której jest Tall-Nut i go zniszczy, jego umiejętności zostaną przywrócone. Przeciwko Tall-Nut ma dużo . Dobrym sposobem na pozbycie się go jest umiejętność Deadly. Ma on również , więc można na nim użyć Rolling Stone'a. Wygląd Wygląda jak Tall-nut. Ciekawostki *Jego opis jest sławnym, memicznym cytatem z "Władcy Pierścieni". Jest również grą słów, ponieważ pass może oznaczać zarówno przejśc, jak i przejść, czyli efekt który dosłownie dają Przeszycie i Przestrzelenie. ---- Nuttin ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Orzechowa Roślina |umiejętności = Dostaje / , gdy Zombie zostanie zagrany |opis = Nic mnie powstrzyma. Czekaj... Co!? }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Ability:' This gets / when Zombie is played *'Rarity:' Rare Ain't nuttin' can't stop me. Wait... What!? Strategie Z Kartę tę należy zagrać jak najszybciej na wolnej linii lub na linii z silnym przeciwnikiem. Dodatkową przewagę użycia Nuttina jest to, że Rośliny zagrywają swoje karty po Zombie i jedynymi kartami, mogącymi zagrozić Nuttinowi są sztuczki przyzywające zombie (w tym supermoce). Przeciw Nuttina można wykończyć zwyczajnie zagrywając Zombie. Szczególnie w starciu z nim przydają się sztuczki przyzywające (szczególnie Dance Off) z uwagi na to, że Nuttin będzie zagrany po fazie zagrywania Zombie. Wygląd Wygląda jak zwykły Wall-Nut, ale z kolorystyką Primal Wall-Nuta. Nosi zarost - Van Dyke. Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna karta z taką umiejętnością w całej grze. *Jego wygląd, nazwa i sposób mównienia nawiązuje do czarnoskórych amerykańskich gangsterów. ---- Flower Pot ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Niepospolita |klasa = |podział = Korzenna Roślina |umiejętności = Fuzja: Roślina dostaje |opis = Obrańa, ale najważniejsze to, to że... Obrańa. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Ability:' Fusion: Plant gets *'Rarity:' Uncommon She protec. But most importantly... She protec. Strategie Z WKRÓTCE Przeciw WKRÓTCE Wygląd Jest to gliniana doniczka z nasypaną ziemią. Ciekawostki *Tylko i wyłącznie dzięki tej karcie Rośliny mogą być uzbrojenie na poziomie 2. ---- Hypno-Shroom ---- |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Boska |klasa = |podział = Grzybowa Sztuczka |umiejętności = Niszczy Zombie i tworzy na tej linii Puff-Shrooma z takim samym i jak zniszczony Zombie. Leczy wszystkie Zombie za 1 i Bohatera Zombie za 5. |opis = Za to ja mogę uciec. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Ability:' Destroy a Zombie and make Puff-Shroom here with same and as destroyed Zombie. Heal all Zombies for 1 and Zombie Hero for 5 *'Rarity:' Godlike But I can escape. Strategie Z Strategia powinna być podobna do Squasha, ponieważ Hipno-Shroom ma taki sam efekt. Ponieważ użycie tej szuczki ma efekt uboczny w postaci leczenia przeciwnika, należy używać jej tylko, gdy Bohater i inne Zombie mają pełnię zdrowia. Przeciw Przeciwnika można zniechęcić do użycia tej sztuczki grając Fraidy Cat lub spowalniając ten ruch, dzięki Defensive End. Wygląd Wygląda dokładnie jak Hypno-shroom. Ciekawostki *Jego opis jest nawiązaniem do innej karty dodanej w rozszerzeniu Spicy Aliens - Mean Looking Zombie'go. ---- Chiken't ---- Ta karta została usunięta z rozszerzenia Spicy Aliens. |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Zwierzęca Owocowa Roślina |umiejętności = Team-Up Zombie nie mogą grać Zwierząt |opis = Mie mam smoczego owocu, za to mam kurzy owoc. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Animal Fruit Plant *'Ability:' Team-Up Zombies can't play Pets *'Rarity:' Legendary I don't have dragonfruit but I have chickenfruit. Strategie Z Gdy zostanie zagrany, podczas gdy przeciwnik używa jedynie Zwierzaków, wtedy możemy wygrać całą grę. Przeciw Jeśli posiadamy talię złożoną jedynie ze Zwierzaków, wtedy przegrywamy całą grę. Wygląd Jest to kurnik. Ciekawostki *Kurzy owoc to jajko. ---- Grilled Pepper ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Epicka |klasa = |podział = Owocowa Roślina |umiejętności = Końec tury: leczącą kartę. |opis = Usmaż je. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Ability:' End of turn: healing card. *'Rarity:' Epic Fry 'em up. Strategie Z Sama karta jest dość słaba jak na swój koszt, za to karty, które wyczarowuje mogą niezwykle pomóc graczowi, w szczególności, gdy jego talia nie uwzględnia leczących kart. Przeciw Grilowaną Paprykę należy zniszczyć jak najszybciej, ponieważ gracz może mieć problemy z praktycznie nielimitowaną ilość żyć. Wygląd Podobna do Pepper M.D., ale pomarszczona od temperatury grillowania. Dodatkowo ma kolor bordowy. Ciekawostki *Jego opis to nick znanego streamera PvZH - Fry Em Up-a. ---- I Said Go Back ---- |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Historyczna Naukowa Sztuczka |umiejętności = Niszczy Rośliny kosztujące lub mniej. Transformuje wszystkie Rośliny w Rośliny, które kosztują mniej. |opis = Powrót. Powiedziałem powrót. Idealnie. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' History Science Trick *'Ability:' Destroy Plants that costs or less. Transform all Plants into Plants that costs less *'Rarity:' Legendary Go Back. I said go back. Perfection. Strategie Z Sztuczkę należy zagrać jak najszybciej, gdy na polu znajduje się jak najwięcej roślin. Nalezy jednak pamiętać, że przetransformowane rośliny będą mieć pełnię żyć oraz mogą mieć utrudniające wygraną umiejętności. Nigdy, przenigdy nie wolno używać tej sztuczki, gdy na polu znajduje się Cornucopia, gdyż ta zamieni się w The Great Zucchiniego... Przeciw Można uniemożliwić lub utrudnić przeciwnikowi użycie tej karty grając Forget-Me-Nuts lub Dark Matter Dragonfruit. Aby odwrócic działanie sztuczki, gracz powinien mieć w swojej talii Molekale. Aby sztuczka nie zadziałała, warto grać rośliny z np. Primal Wall-Nut lub dające tą umiejętność np. Umbrella Leaf. Wygląd Jest to ikona mózgu z wypalonymi na jego powierzcni dwiema strzałkami, tworzącymi okrąg. Ciekawostki *Nazwa i opis wzorowane są na pewnych dwóch memach. *Jest to jedyna karta Zombie, która transformuje karty Roślin. ---- Brainator ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Rzadka |klasa = podział = Beczkowy Kosmita Zombie |umiejętności = Koniec tury: Sztuczkę klasy . Ewolucja Zombie: losową Sztuczkę. |opis = Mfdzei! }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Barrel Alien Zombie *'Ability:' End of turn: Trick. Zombie evolution: random Trick. *'Rarity:' Rare Vyaaiidz! Strategie Z Zależnie od tego czy chcemy mieć większy, czy mniejszy rozstrzał RNG generowanych przez niego kart, można zagrać go od razu lub na innym zombie. Jeżeli jest to możliwe, to warto jest mu dać i 15px . Przeciw Zasadniczo można na nim użyć niszczącej sztuczki lub wystawić przeciw niemu roślinę z co najmniej . Oprócz tego, że daje do ręki przeciwnika Sztuczki, to nie jest mocnym przeciwnikiem jak na swój koszt. Wygląd Podobny do Citrona, tyle że jego dół jest srebrzystoszary, a głowa zamiast być obraną pomarańczą jest mózgiem w szklanym pojemniku. Ciekawostki *Jego opis jest żartem na temat cyrylicy (Вяаiиѕ). **Jest to głównie cyrylica ukraińska. *Jest jedynym "żywym" zombie w serii (o ile Dr. Zomboss nie jest po prostu mutantem). ---- Wonder Guard ---- |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Epicka |klasa = |podział = Zwierzęca Sztuczka |umiejętności = Zombie jest . |opis = U can't touch this. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Pet Trick *'Ability:' Zombie is *'Rarity:' Epic U can't touch this. Strategie Z Sztuczki należy użyć na Zombie'm, którego chcemy chronić od sztuczek roślin. Jest również zwierzakiem, więc może dać premie dla Zookeepera i Cat Lady. Przeciw Zombie dotknięty tą sztuczką jest niewrażliwy na sztuczki Roślin. Warto wtedy usunąć go z pola bitwy roślinamo z odpowiednią ilością ataku, zniszczyć np. przy pomocy Cob Cannona, przetransformować np. przy pomocy The Great Zucchiniego lub odrzucić za pomocą Jumping Beana. Wygląd Jest to moneta z podobizną owada w workowatych spodniach. Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna sztuczka w grze dająca umiejętność . *Jego nazwa i wygląd nawiązują do Shedinji i jego umiejętności Wonder Guard oraz rapera MC Hammera i jego hitu U can't touch this. *Jego rzadkość nawiązuje do umiejętności - oba mają kolor fioletowy. ---- Him ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Boska |klasa = |podział = Wąsaty Kosmita Zombie |umiejętności = Gdyby twój bohater miał zostać zraniony, zamiast tego ten zombie zostaje zraniony. Rośliny nie mogą wykonywać Dodatkowych Ataków. Rośliny i bohater roślin nie mogą być leczeni. Na końcu tury: Niszczy Roślinę z największą ilością . |opis = Zombifikacja sprawia, że stajesz się pachołkiem Dr. Zombossa. Nie ma wyjątków. Nawet jeśli byłeś kosmitą. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Mustache Alien Zombie *'Ability:' If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. Plants can't do Bonus Attacks. Plants and the Plant Hero can't be healed. End of turn: Destroy Plant with the highest . *'Rarity:' Godlike Zombiefication makes you Dr. Zomboss' pawn. There's no exeptions. Even if you were alien. Strategie Z Zombie ten ma dużo życia oraz każde obrażenia zadane bohaterowi będą przekazywane na niego. Podczas, gdy ten jest na polu bitwy, rośliny nie mogą wykonywać dodatkowych ataków oraz się leczyć, co może pokrzyżować plany przeciwnika. Dodatkowo na koniec tury niszczy roślinę z największą ilością , co dodatkowo utrudnia zniszczenie Go. Przeciw Him jest niezwykle potężnym przeciwnikiem, potężniejszym od Soul Patcha. Aby go pokonać, najlepiej jest użyć na nim Squasha lub Shamrocketa. Warto również postawić przed nim roślinę z umiejętnością , gdyż zostanie on raniony dwukrotnie. Wygląd Zombie ten ma brodę, wąsy i długie włosy. Jest szatynem. Ubrany jest w purpurowy garnitur z białą koszulą i czerwonym krawatem. Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie zamiast niszczyć roślinę miał dawać do ręki gracza Evaporate. *Jest parodią Jezusa. **Wyśmiewa m.in. przekonanie niewierzących o tym, że był on kosmitą. ---- Mirror Zombie ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Boska |klasa = |podział = Profesjonalny Zombie |umiejętności = Gdy Rośliny zagrają sztuczkę, sztuczkę o podobnym działaniu i kosztuje ona Sztuczki Roślin kosztują |opis = K jak Kajak! }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Ability:' When Plants play trick a trick with similar effect and it cost Plant tricks costs *'Rarity:' Godlike He brings his Racecar at next Level! Strategie Z Należy pamiętać, że gdy ten zombie znajduje się na polu gry, wszystkie sztuczki przeciwnika są darmowe, co może w pewnych przypadkach doprowadzić do przegranej. Dodatkowo, aby jego główna umiejętność zadziałała w odpowiedni sposób należy nie mieć w ręce zbyt wielu kart. Przeciw Należy jak najszybciej zniszczyć tego przeciwnika, gdyż może on być sporym utrudnieniem. Najlepiej jest wystawic przeciw niemu roślinę lub na nim użyć karty, która natychmiastowo go zniszczy, przetransformuje lub odrzuci. Jeśli gramy jako Rose lub Citron, pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno używać mocy Goatify i Transmogrify na innych zombie, gdy Mirror Zombie jest na polu bitwy, ponieważ użycie ich da przeciwnikowi Bad Moon Rising. Wygląd Jest to Zombie, który trzyma duże, rozbite lustro ze złotym obramowaniem w rękach. Ciekawostki *Jego opis składa się z palindromów - słów (lub zdań, nie w tym przypadku), które brzmią tak samo, gdy przeczyta się je od tyłu. *Jest jedyną kartą w grze z klasy z umiejętnością oraz jedyna z tej klasy z umiejętnością . Wyczarowywane kraty *60px|link=More Spore → 60px|link=Dance Off *60px|link=Banana Bomb → |60px|link=Bungee Plumer *60px|link=Banana Peel → 60px|link=Terrify *60px|link=Nut Signal → 60px|link=Summoning *60px|link=Mush-Boom → 60px|link=Witch's Familiar Reszta wkrótce. ---- Criminal Zombie ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Profesjonalny Zombie |umiejętności = Wszystkie Zombie dostają Gdy jest w twojej ręce: Jego koszt zmniejsza się o za każdym razem gdy zagrasz Zombie'go. |opis = Przychodzę prosto z podziemia. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Ability:' *'Rarity:' Legendary I'm going straight from the underground. Strategie Z Warto poszukać go podczas wymieniania kart na samym początku. Gdy ten już się znajdzie w ręce gracza, ten powninien zagrywać jak najwięcej Zombie, ponieważ zmniejszy to jego koszt. Do zmniejszenia kosztu przyczyniają się również Barrel o Barrels oraz umiejętność Super Brainza i Impfinity - Super Stench. Pomimo posiadania tej umiejętności - jedynie jednej karty więcej - nie warto grać tymi Bohaterami, ponieważ nie mają oni żadnych dodatkowych umiejętności, które mogłyby wspomóc jego . Zamiast tego warto użyć Neptuny lub Brain Freeze'a, którzy mają dostęp do umiejętności . Przeciw Nie ma dobrej kontry na Criminal Zombie, ponieważ nawet jeśli przeciwnik zagra Zombie z umiejętnością , a ten zostanie zniszczony, to i tak koszt Criminal Zombie'go się zmniejszy. Wygląd Jest to Zombie ubrany w "więzienny pasiak". Trzyma metalową kulę, którą to atakuje. Ciekawostki *Jego druga umiejętność bazowana jest na umiejętności Trickstera. *Jego nazwa bazowana jest na tym Zombie. *Jego opis nawiązuje do piosenki zespołu NWA - "F*** The Police" ---- Mean Eye Zombie ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Epicka |klasa = |podział = Potworny Zombie |umiejętności = Odrzuca Roślinę na tej linii yczarowuje Zombie, który ma i jak ordzucona Roślina Ewolucja Zombie: Odrzuca dowolną roślinę. |opis = Nie może uciec. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Monster Zombie *'Ability:' Bounce Plant here Conjure Zombie that have same and as bounced Plant Zombie Evolution: Bounce any Plant instead. *'Rarity:' Epic He can't escape. Strategie Z WKRÓTCE Przeciw WKRÓTCE Wygląd Podobny do Smelly Zombie, ale jest czysty i jego koszula nie ma dziur. Ma bardzo duże, żółte oczy. Ciekawstki *Nawiązuje do pewnego ruchu z Pokémonów. ---- Creberus ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Boska |klasa = |podział = Zwierzęcy Potworny Zombie |umiejętności = Atakuje na tej i sąsiednich liniach Ewolucja Potwora: Atakuje we wszystkich liniach |opis = Trzecia głowa jest najgłupsza. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Ability:' Attacks here and next door Monster Evolution: Attacks in every lane *'Rarity:' Godlike The third head is the dumbest. Strategie Z WKRÓTCE Przeciw WKRÓTCE Wygląd Czarny, trzygłowy pies z głową teriera, szpica i czaszką pinczera. Ciekawstki *Jest to jedyny Zombie, który może atakować nie tylko w swojej liniii. *Jest to jedyna karta, która może zmieniać swój sposób ataku. ---- Troll Gargantuar ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Legandarna |klasa = |podział = Potworny Gargantuar Zombie |umiejętności = Rośliny mają do końca gry. |opis = Trollo-lollo! }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Ability:' Plants gets for the rest of the game. *'Rarity:' Legandary Trollo-lollo! Strategie Z Jest to najsłabszy pod względem statystyk Gargantuar, więc nie powinno się polegać na jego sile i życiu, natomiast jego umiejętność może odwrócić losy rozgrywki na kożyść bohatera zombie, gdyż można go zagrać w 5-ej rundzie, czyli wtedy, gdy bohater roślin może sobie pozwolić na Squasha. Większa ilość Troll Gargantuarów (maksymalnie 4) może sprawić, że bohater roślin w 9-ej rundzie (gdy mógłby sobie pozwolić na The Great Zucchiniego) ma tylko }, więc nie może sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele, kiedy to bohater zombie może użyć np. Zombota 1000. W przeciwieństwie do Ra Zombie i Turquoise Skull Zombie działanie Troll Gargantuara jest stałe; Ra Zombiego jednorazowe, a Turquoise Skull Zombiego działa dopóki go nie usuniemy z pola bitwy. Przeciw Niestety nie ma dobrej kontry na umiejętność Troll Gargantuara. Graczowi pozostaje grać ze zmniejszoną ilością słońca. Wygląd Troll Gargantuar wygląda jak Smashing Gargantuar, ale nie ma koszulki, za to jego spodnie mają kolor tej koszulki. Nie ma poprostu dwóch dziurek, robiących za otwory nosowe, a prawdziwy olbrzymi nochal. Ciekawostki *Jego opis nawiązuje do piosenki "I Am Very Glad, as I'm Finally Returning Back Home", znanej joko "Trolololo Song". ---- Galvanize Flag Zombie ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Epicka |klasa = |podział = Profesjonalny Zombie |umiejętności = Rośliny kosztują więcej. |opis = Nazywam to "odwróceniem". }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Ability:' Plants costs more. *'Rarity:' Epic I call it "reversion". Strategie Z Zombie przydaje się przecikwo taliom bez sztuczek. Zawsze może popsuć strategię przeciwnika, gdyż nie wiele roślin o koszcie 2 lub mniejszym (jeśli zagramy zombie'go w 3-ciej rundzie) jest w stanie zadać 3 obrażeń. Przeciw Zombie ten ma , więc dobrym sposobem na pozbycie się go jest użycie Berry Blast. Wygląd Wygląda dokładnie tak jak Flag Zombie, ale trzyma flagę Galvanize. Ciekawostki *Jego opis nawiązuje do umiejętności. Odwraca ona nie tylko stronę konfliktu, na którą działa, ale również samo działanie z kosztowania mniej do kosztowania więcej. ---- Power Tower ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Boska |klasa = |podział = Monster Imp Zombie |umiejętności = Odbiera umiejętności Zombie'm. Na początku tury: dostaje . Rośliny nie mogą grać środowisk Ewolucja Impa: 15px w tej turze. |opis = Mówili, że nie mogę być Uzbrojony 5 i mieć Przestrzelenia 10. Brain please, teraz mogę. Jestem Power Tower! }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Imp Monster Zombie *'Ability:' Steals Zombies' traits Start of turn: this gets Plants can't play environments Imp Evolution: 15px this turn. *'Rarity:' Godlike They said I can't have Armored 5 and Oveshoot 10. Brain please, now I can. I'm Power Tower! Strategie Z Umiejętność Power Tower pozwala na łączenie wielu umiejętności na raz. Jak jest to wspomniane w opisie umiejętności Armored i Overshoot, ale i również Anti-Hero mogą mu być dodawane w nieskończoność. Zabiera również umiejętności Bullseye, Striketrough, Frenzy i Deadly. Zombie z tymi umiejętnościami nie warto grać, gdy na polu znajduje się Power Tower, gdyż są one jednorazowe i nie mogą być "bardziej Deadly" lub "bardziej Bullseye". Power Tower kradnie umiejętności wszystkich zombie zagranych przed i po zagraniu Power Tower, więc warto w 4 turze mieć jak najwięcej uzbrojonych zombie, by grając Power Tower w rundzie 5 był uzbrojony o 4 punkty. Przeciw Power Tower jest groźnym przeciwnikiem. Jest on jednak wrażliwy na sztuczki np.Squash. Zagrany odbierze umiejętności wszystkim zombie'm na polu gry. Warto wtedy jest go odrzucić do ręki gracza, ponieważ zombie pozostaną bez umiejętności oraz te zdobyte przez Power Tower zostaną cofnięte. Wygląd Jako jedyny po stronie zombie zmienia swój wygląd z każdą turą (jak np. Doubled Mint). Na początku jest tylko głową impa, by na końcu stać się Gargantuarem z głową Impa i innymi licznymi ciałami Impów, wyrastająych z niego. Nieco podobny do Potrójnego Morty'ego Ciekawostki *Jako jedyny po stronie zombie zmienia swój wygląd z każdą turą. *Pierwotnie miał odbierać umiejętności także roślinom. *Jako jedyna karta może kasować umiejętności. ---- Mighty Gargantuar ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Kosmiczny Gargantuar Zombie |umiejętności = TBA |opis = Jestem najpotężniejszy. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Alien Gargantuar Zombie *'Ability:' TBA *'Rarity:' Legendary I'm the mightest. Strategie Z WKRÓTCE Przeciw WKRÓTCE Wygląd Podobny do Wizard Gargantuar, ale bez czapki i zarostu. Jego szata jest fioletowo-czarna, a oczy w pełni czerwone. Ciekawostki WKRÓTCE ---- Dragonite ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Wąsaty Kosmita Zombie |umiejętności = Wybierz Zombie, który dostanie Zombie'go z i kosztuje on mniej |opis = Dr. Zomboss nie skategoryzował go jako zwierzaka, ponieważ jest on inteligentną formą życia. Ma też wąsy. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Mustache Alien Zombie *'Ability:' *'Rarity:' Legendary Dr. Zomboss didn't categorized Dragonite as Pet because he is sapient life form. Also Have Mustache. Strategie Z Dragonite nie powinien być zagrywany, gdy na polu bitwy nie ma innego Zombie, ponieważ żaden Zombie nie dostanie umiejętności Przeszycia, chyba, że dzięki temu gracz zwycięży rozgrywkę. Nie powinien być grany, gdy na polu bitwy znajduje się Power Tower, gdyż ten skasuje jego 2-ie pierwsze umiejętności. Przeciw Graczowi pozostaje czekać na cud... Wygląd Dragonite wygląda jak bezskrzydły, niebiesko-różowy smok z białym kołnierzem. Posiada długie, białe wąsy suma. Ciekawostki *Jego nazwa wzorowana jest na Pokémonie *Mimo dodania w aktualizacji z rozszerzeniem Spicy Aliens kategorii Smok dla Zombie, Dragonite nim nie jest ze względu na brak skrzydeł. Jest to po prostu kosmiczna wąsata jaszczurka (czy inny gad). **Jest to również mem, naśmiewający się z Charizarda, który, mimo wyglądu, nie jest smokiem. Natomiast istnieją Pokémony, które mają typ smoczy bez wyraźnego podobieństwa do jakiegokolwiek gada, w tym wczesne formy Dragonite'a. ---- Infinimp ---- |siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Spicy Aliens |rzadkość = Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Imp Zombie |umiejętności = Impa, wkłada 2 Infinimpy do twojej talii |opis = Czy to policja? Jakiś pięknis się włamał. O, chwila... odwołuję. To tylko ja. }} Statystyki *'Classes:' *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie **'Ability:' an Imp, shuffle 2 Infinimp into your deck **'Rarity:' Rare 911 Emergency? There's handsome guy in my house. Wait a second... cancel that. It's only me. Strategie Z Jego umiejętność aktywuje się tylko wtedy, gdy inna karta zostanie zagrana na nim. W przypadku, gdy nie mamy karty, którą moglibyśmy zagrać nie warto w ogóle wystawiać Infinimpa. Przeciw Jeśli Infinimp pojawi się na polu bitwy bez aktywacji swojej umiejętności, gracz nie powinien się go obawiać, ale powinien mieć podejrzenie, że przeciwnik aktywuje fuzję w następnej rundzie. Jeśli przeciwnik gra Profesorem Brainstormem lub co gorsza Blockage'm, powinien spodziewać się Teleportu, Teleportation Zombie i Trick Age, które pozwolą na użycie umiejętności Infinimpa w czasie sztuczek. Wygląd Jest to Imp ubrany podobnie do Impfinity, ale żółte elementy są u niego czerwone. Ma fryzurę podobną do Super Brainza lub Wannabe Hero koloru blond. Nosi czerwone okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Ciekawostki *Jego opis nawiązuje do jednej ze scen z Johnny'ego Bravo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach